Kim Family Series :: President School's Girlfriend
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Pura- pura jadi pacar Choi Siwon si ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin? Kibum bersedia asal rahasianya ngga dibongkar Siwon. Tapi perasaan apa yang kini melandanya? Antara rasa cinta terhadap Donghae dan Siwon. Apalagi saat ia tahu Siwon serius dengannya..


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae

* * *

**

**Fifth Story ::**

**President School's Girlfriend**

Pov :: Kim Kibum

Aku mengalihkan pandangku keluar jendela kelas. Langit cerah. Musim dingin memang sudah pergi. Tapi rasanya kekalutan ini masih kurasakan.

Kenangan akan Donghae oppa masih melekat jelas dalam hatiku. Setiap kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan. Setiap ungkapan yang ia katakan. Saking jelasnya, kadang aku masih menangis kalau mengingatnya. Orang yang kusayangi. Kini aku nggak boleh lagi menyimpan perasaan ini.

Demi Hyukjae..

Bagaimana kabar mereka? Sudah sangat lama aku nggak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku dan Hyukjae kadang masih saling bertukar kabar. Sedangkan dengan Donghae oppa, aku nggak bisa menjawab semua pesannya.

Dia selalu bilang, dia masih mencintaiku.

Dan itu membuatku kacau.

" Kim Kibum." Panggil seseorang.

Kutatap namja dihadapanku. Namja yang paling tinggi dikelas. Berwibawa. Namun dikenal namja paling menakutkan dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam. Si ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon.

" Nae, Siwon-ah?"

Dia menatapku sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya nggak perduli dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

" Kenapa dia? Namja aneh." Bisik Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin ini pacar baru Kyuhyun, adikku. Awalnya kami hanya teman biasa. Tapi sejak ia pacaran dengan Kyuhyun aku jadi semakin akrab dengannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. " Aku mau keluar dulu, ya.." Gumamku sambil melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Sungmin.

Kulirik beberapa namja yang melirik kearahku dengan tatapan yang sudah nggak aneh lagi. Aku nggak tahu kenapa namja- namja itu merasa tertarik padaku. Apa bedanya aku dengan yeojya yang lain?

Aku turun kelantai bawah. Dan terus melangkah sampai keluar gedung sekolah.

" Kibummie!" Seru Wookie eonnie.

Aku menatapnya yang berlari kecil kearahku. Dia bersama Yesung oppa. Ah, syukurlah sekarang mereka bisa bersama. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih ngeri kalau mengingat peristiwa waktu itu. Wookie eonnie kabur dari rumah, appa memukul Yesung oppa. Aku nggak akan melupakan peristiwa itu.

" Kenapa eonnie dan oppa ada disini?" Tanyaku.

Wookie eonnie tersenyum manis tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. " Kamu sendiri kok sendirian disini?"

Aku juga hanya tersenyum. " Aku merasa bosan dikelas."

" Apa Kyu ada dikelasmu?" Tanya Yesung oppa.

" Tadi saat aku keluar sih nggak ada. Tapi paling sekarang dia ada dikelasku bersama dengan Sungmin. Waeyo, oppa?"

Yesung oppa tertawa. " Jadi kau kabur sebelum Kyu datang? Pasti bosan juga sih dirumah ngeliat muka Kyu, disekolah juga melihatnya."

Aku tertawa. " Ah, memangnya Wookie eonnie nggak bosan melihat wajah Yesung oppa setiap hari? Kalau aku sih pasti bosan."

Wookie eonnie tertawa. Yesung oppa langsung mengacak- acak rambutku gemas. " Enak aja kau!"

" Aah, oppa! Jangan acak- acak rambutku!" Seruku sambil menghindar.

Wookie eonnie tertawa semakin geli. " Ah, sudahlah.. Aku mau kabur ke kelas aja!" Serunya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih sibuk sendiri.

" Wow, Wookie.. Tunggu aku.." Yesung oppa menahan kepalaku dan benar- benar mengacaukan tatanan rambutku. Setelah puas ia melepaskanku dan nyengir lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

" Ah, oppa payah!" Seruku kesal sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutku.

Benar- benar payah.

Trrrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Ada pesan. Dari Donghae oppa lagi. _" Kibummie, apa kau membaca pesanku? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau kau nggak sibuk, balas ya.."_

Kugenggam ponselku erat- erat. Donghae oppa.. Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku sampai sekarang? Aku nggak bisa menerima perasaan itu kembali. Kalau aku terus begini, aku bisa kembali mencintaimu. Aku nggak mau lagi menyakiti Hyukjae. Aku nggak mau lagi menyakiti siapapun.

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir lagi.

Aku menangis!

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

" Seorang Kim Kibum ternyata menangis."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kutatap Siwon yang sudah berdiri dibelakangku sambil menatapku datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Aku terpaku menatapnya. " Siwon-ah..?"

" Menangis dibelakang kakak- kakaknya. Ternyata bisa juga kau begitu."

" Ah, itu bukan urusanmu!" Seruku.

" Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan pada kakak- kakakmu? Mereka pasti khawatir."

Kutatap Siwon marah. " Jangan bilang pada siapa- siapa! Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku, sih? Aku bahkan nggak terlalu mengenalmu! Urusi aja tugas OSIS-mu!"

Siwon berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum sinis. " Ah, kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama, Kim Kibum."

Kutatap Siwon nggak mengerti. Kerja sama? Apa maksud perkataannya?

" Aku akan menyimpan rahasia kalau kau menangis dari kakak- kakakmu. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Aku diam. Dia nggak akan bilang, tapi aku harus menurutinya. Kenapa aku harus setuju. Memang kenapa kalau kakak- kakakku tahu aku menangis. Ah, bukannya memang kenapa! Tentu saja mereka pasti cemas dan mereka semua tahu siapa penyebabnya!

Aku nggak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

Lalu aku harus menuruti Siwon?

" Mau tidak?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

" Aku harus apa?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

" Kau harus jadi pacarku."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Kok bisa seorang ketua OSIS mengatakan hal seunik itu! Itu kan mustahil!

" Apa katamu?"

" Apa kau tuli? Kubilang kau harus jadi pacarku. Hanya sementara saja. Aku sedang kesulitan karena banyak yeojya yang mengejarku. Kurasa kalau aku punya pacar mereka akan berhenti. Lagipula kau itu Kim Kibum, yeojya yang sama populernya denganku dikalangan namja." Jelasnya.

Aku masih diam. Apa aku salah dengar?

" Kau setuju?"

" Ini.. Hanya pura- pura, kan?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

" Kau nggak akan bilang pada kakak- kakakku tentang kejadian tadi, kan?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Ah, apa salahnya kalau hanya berpura- pura. Aku membantunya dan dia menyelamatkanku dari keharusan menjelaskan bermacam hal pada saudara- saudaraku yang rata- rata gampang panik.

" Baiklah.. Lalu sampai kapan?"

Siwon nggak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini tersenyum lembut menatapku dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Dia.. Mau apa, sih?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku bergerak resah diatas tempat tidurku. Aku nggak bisa tidur.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Siwon masih bersikap seakan- akan nggak ada apa- apa denganku saat berada dikelas. Dia masih bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Katanya aku disuruh berpura- pura sebagai pacarnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah begitu..

Aku bingung!

Lalu kalau saudaraku yang lain tahu hal ini, apa tanggapan mereka semua?

Aku berpacaran dengan seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin, nggak pedulian, cuek namun berotak cemerlang dan dipuja banyak yeojya disekolah. Apa tanggapan mereka semua?

Trrrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Kuharap bukan pesan dari Donghae oppa.

Dari nomor yang nggak kukenal.

" _Ini aku."_ Pesan yang sangat singkat.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ini aku? Memang dia siapa? Aku kenal juga nggak. Dari cara tulisannya, dia orang yang sok. Seenaknya aja mengirim pesan super singkat begitu. Mau apa dia?

" _Kau siapa?"_ Balasku nggak kalah singkat.

Dalam waktu cepat, ponselku sudah bergetar lagi. _" Choi Siwon."_

Ah, ketua OSIS aneh itu? Dari mana dia tahu nomor ponselku? Benar- benar nggak bisa kubayangkan dia bahkan mengetahui nomorku. Dia itu hebat atau apa, sih?

" _Kenapa tahu nomor ponselku? Ada apa memangnya?"_

Aku menunggu balasan. Tiba- tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya. Dari Siwon. " Yeoboseyo."

" Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Bukannya membalasku, Siwon langsung bertanya dengan nada datar. Maunya apa, sih?"

" Aku nggak bisa tidur. Ada urusan apa?"

" Apa salah kalau aku bertanya seperti itu? Aku ini pacarmu."

Kupukul bantalku pelan dengan gemas. " Kau bahkan nggak bersikap seperti seorang pacar saat dikelas tadi. Aku bingung apa maumu? Kau pasti hanya mempermainkanku aja, kan."

Siwon tertawa sinis. " Jadi kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti pacarku?"

" Bukannya kau duluan yang mengaku begitu. Ah, sudahlah.. Apa maumu?"

" Ternyata Kim Kibum yang dikenal ramah itu orang yang nggak sabaran, ya?"

Aku semakin gemas menghadapi tingkahnya. Kutarik nafas dan kuhembuskan perlahan. " Oke, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanyaku sesabar mungkin.

Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan. " Aku baru saja berpikir untuk mempublish hubungan kita disekolah besok."

" Besok?"

Aku serasa mau menjerit mendengar ucapa Siwon. Mempublish hubungan kami? Kami kan hanya pura- pura. Ah, iya.. Kan niatnya memang ingin mengelabuhi yeojya- yeojya yang mengejar Siwon. Jadi kalau mereka nggak tahu nggak akan ada artinya, kan?

" Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

" Ah, suka- suka kau saja. Semakin cepat berarti semakin cepat juga masalahmu selesai. Berarti peranku akan berakhir, kan?"

" Kau culas juga ternyata."

" Bawel!"

Siwon tertawa lagi. " Oke, hari senin tunggu aku didepan gerbang sekolah. Selamat tidur." Siwon langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Ah, dia bahkan nggak tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan seorang pacar. Donghae oppa nggak pernah menutup teleponnya sebelum aku duluan yang menutup teleponku. Tapi dia? Dia bahkan menyuruhku menunggu begitu.

Benar- benar namja yang aneh dan nggak bisa kutebak.

Ah, suka- suka dia saja deh.. Aku nggak perduli!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk disofa sambil membolak- balik album foto saat kami semua masih kecil. Banyak sekali kumpulan foto kami. Rata- rata appa ngga ada di foto itu, karena appa yang mengambilnya.

Nggak nyangka sekarang kami semua sudah sedewasa ini. Aku bahkan masih ingat kenangan saat umma membawa pulang Wookie eonnie. Hanya sedikit kenangan yang bisa kuingat. Semuanya sudah berubah. Kami semua benar- benar tumbuh dewasa.

Apa aku juga tumbuh semakin dewasa?

Merasakan cinta, punya pacar, mengalami perubahan.. Apa itu semua pertanda aku sudah dewasa?

" Kau sedang apa?" Heechul eonnie duduk disampingku sambil menarik album yang sejak tadi kupandangi. " Ah, foto- foto lama." Tatapan matanya berubah senang.

Kupandangi eonnie-ku sejenak. Dia kan yang paling dewasa, kenapa dia belum punya pacar, ya?

" Eonnie.."

Heechul eonnie menatapku. " Nae, Kibummie?"

" Eonnie benar- benar belum punya pacar, ya?"

Pertanyaanku langsung membuat Heechul eonnie melotot. " Apa, sih? Mau mengolokku, ya?"

" Ah, jangan sensitive dulu, aku hanya bertanya!" Ah, bisa gawat kalau dia marah. Ibarat membangunkan harimau yang sedang kelaparan. Aku bisa langsung dimakannya.

Heechul eonnie tertawa. " Memang kenapa? Kau sudah punya pacar baru?" Tanyanya.

Aku langsung menunduk. Pacar baru? Aku bahkan nggak tahu harus menyebut Siwon itu pacarku atau bukan. Aku bingung dengan semua permainannya. Aku yakin dia sedang mempermainkanku.

" Hayo.. Punya pacar baru, kan?"

Kutatap kakakku. " Aku nggak tahu dia pacarku atau bukan."

Sesuai dugaanku, Heechul eonnie langsung menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. " Kau nggak tahu dia pacarmu atau bukan? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengenalnya di dunia maya, ya?"

" Andwae." Jawabku cepat. " Dia ketua OSIS disekolahku!"

Heechul eonnie menyeringai senang. " Wow, Kibummie.. Lepas dari Fishy dancer itu kau dapat seorang ketua OSIS? Kau memang hebat! Aku bangga menjadi eonnie-mu!" Serunya senang.

Kok dia malah senang, sih?

" Eonnie.. Aku serius!"

Kakakku tertawa. " Oke.. Oke.. Kau mau tanya soal apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang satu ini? Apa dia keren? Tampan? Ah, ketua OSIS. Biar kutebak. Pasti berkacamata tebal dan kutu buku, ya.."

Aku merengut. Itu karena eonnie belum melihat Siwon seperti apa. Semua orang pasti kaget saat melihat namja super gentle itu. " Eonnie salah. Dia itu cowok super populer disekolah."

" Wow.. Kau hebat! Kok bisa jadian denganmu?"

Ah, pembicaraan ini malah jadi semakin ngaco. " Sudah, ah.. Aku mau kekamar aja. Eonnie pasti rewel kalau aku cerita terus." Aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan kakakku yang masih tertawa.

Kututup pintu kamarku. Ukh, eonnie yang satu ini bukannya membantuku menjernihkan pikiranku, dia malah membuatku bête. Aku mengambil ponsel yang kuletakkan diatas meja belajarku.

Ada dua pesan. Satu dari Donghae oppa.

" _Kibummie, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Aku menghela nafas membaca pesan singkat itu. Donghae oppa.. Aku ingin memintamu untuk nggak menggangguku lagi, tapi aku nggak sanggup bilang begitu. Aku takut menyakiti hatinya. Bukannya aku nggak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi?

Kubuka pesan lainnya. Dari Siwon? Mau apa lagi dia?

" _Aku ada ditaman di dekat rumahmu. Cepat kesini."_

Itu perintah? Darimana dia tahu didekat rumahku ada taman? Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia bisa tahu dimana rumahku? Dia memata- mataiku? Untuk apa? Dasar namja aneh.

Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menemuinya?

Ah, sudahlah.. Temui saja!

Aku langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan keluar rumahku. Aku sedikit berlari menuju taman yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku itu. Nggak jauh memang, tapi tetap saja capek kalau berlari.

Aku menatap namja tinggi yang berdiri sambil bersandar di jam taman. Namja itu memegangi ponselnya. Dari jarak sejauh ini aku bahkan bisa mengenalinya dari caranya berdiri yang penuh wibawa itu.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon. " Waeyo, Siwon-ah?"

" Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam disini." Balasnya dingin.

Aku menatapnya bête. " Siapa suruh kau main perintah sesukamu? Aku kan bukan anggota OSIS yang bisa kau perintahkan semaumu. Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku? Jangan banyak basa- basi."

" Apa begitu juga sikapmu pada pacarmu yang lama, ya?"

Aku terdiam. " Bukan urusanmu!" Seruku ketus. " Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

Siwon menatapku tajam. " Aku nggak tau. Aku hanya bosan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk datang kesini. Kebetulan rumahmu dekat sini, kan? Sekalian saja kupanggil kau untuk menemaniku."

Aku semakin gemas mendengar jawaban sok-nya itu. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku bête bertemu dengan orang lain. " Aku pulang aja!" Aku sudah memutar tubuhku.

" Tunggu!" Siwon meraih tanganku dan menahannya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Tatapan matanya yang tadi sok berubah menjadi tatapan penuh harap. Kenapa dia bersikap begini?

" Ah, Kibummmie?" Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku tercekat mendengar suara yang amat sangat kukenali itu. Aku menoleh kesamping. Kulihat Donghae oppa sedang berdiri menatapku tak percaya. Aku langsung menghempaskan lengan Siwon cepat.

" Oppa?"

Donghae oppa tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan. " Pantas saja kau nggak pernah membalas pesanku. Ternyata kau sudah memiliki pacar baru, ya?" Gumamnya mencoba bersikap tenang.

" Oppa! Ini nggak seperti yang oppa pikirkan..!"

Donghae oppa menatapku. " Maaf sudah mengganggumu selama ini, Kibummie. Sampai jumpa." Ia berjalan meninggalkanku dengan langkah cepat.

Aku nggak bisa berlari menyusulnya. Kalau saja saat ini dia masih pacarku, aku akan langsung memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Tapi sekarang..

Dia siapaku?

Aku siapanya?

Kalau kulakukan hal itu, hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang dalam dihatinya.

" Aakh.." Kugigit bibirku agar suaraku agar nggak keluar, namun air mataku sudah kembali turun. Aku langsung menghapusnya.

" Dia itu pacar lamamu?" Tanya Siwon.

Aku nggak menjawabnya dan tetap menangis dihadapan namja itu. Lagi- lagi perasaanku sangat kalut dan sangat sedih. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disaat- saat seperti ini? Kenapa harus Donghae oppa?

Tiba- tiba kurasakan Siwon memelukku.

Kutatap dia yang masih berwajah datar.

" Yah, untuk hari ini saja kubiarkan kau sesukamu. Aku nggak bisa melihat ada yeojya menangis seperti itu dihadapanku." Ucapnya datar tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku hanya menunduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya yang bidang dan kekar. Apa benar untuk kali ini saja? Aku boleh melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang selama ini sudah kpendam? Melampiaskannya pada Choi Siwon?

Ah, tapi… Kenapa aku merasa tenang dia ada disini? Ini pasti karena aku sedang sedih dan butuh seseorang untuk menghiburku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti yang diperintahkan Siwon, aku menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Malas juga, sih.. Tapi hitung- hitung ini balas budi karena dia menemaniku sampai malam dan menghiburku selama aku menangis waktu itu. Kurasa Siwon nggak seburuk kelihatannya.

Jadi, nggak apa- apa, kan?

" Kau benar- benar menungguku rupanya?"

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa. " Ah, pagi.." Sapaku ramah.

Siwon menatapku aneh. " Tumben kau bersikap ramah?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. " Aku kan memang selalu ramah pada orang lain." Gumamku.

" Suka- suka saja. Oke, mulai sekarang kita mainkan sandiwara kita." Siwon langsung menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan masuk melewati gerbang sekolah.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sudah sangat lama nggak ada yang menggandeng tanganku seperti ini. Hanya Donghae oppa yang pernah menggandengku. Sentuhan tangan mereka berdua berbeda. Genggaman tangan Siwon terasa lebih kuat.

Seakan- akan ia nggak ingin aku menepis tangannya dan kabur darinya.

Ah, aku kan memang nggak akan kabur darinya!

Tatapan beberapa siswa mulai mengarah kearah kami sambil berbisik- bisik. Ada yang shock, ada yang menatap kami ragu, bingung dan semacamnya. Lucu juga bersandiwara begini. Aku dan Siwon sama- sama untung, kan?

Begitu sampai dikelas, Siwon langsung kearah kursinya didepan kelas. Aku duduk dibarisan tengah.

" Kibummie! Kau pacaran dengan Siwon-ah?" Tanya Sungmin nggak percaya.

Aku harus jawab apa? Menurut skenarionya kan aku berpura- pura sebagai pacarnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengangguk saja. Aku nggak boleh macam- macam, ketua OSIS itu memperhatikan kelakukanku.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Seru Sungmin nggak percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis menatap temanku itu. " Rahasia." Jawabku. Aku nggak tahu harus menjawab apa. Masa aku jujur kalau kami hanya berpura- pura? Siwon bisa membatalkan persyaratan itu. Maaf, Sungmin..

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Donghae oppa nggak pernah lagi mengirimiku pesan. Aku merasa bingung. Apa aku harus menghubunginya duluan dan menjelaskan semuanya? Tapi untuk apa?

Bingung!

" Kibum."

Aku menoleh menatap Siwon yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang nggak bisa kumengerti. Matanya terlihat kalau dia khwatir, tapi tampang galaknya nggak hilang.

" Waeyo?"

" Jangan pikirkan namja itu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku keluar kelas.

Kutatap Siwon yang berjalan menjauh dengan serius. Namja itu maksudnya Donghae oppa, ya? Aku mengerti, kok kalau aku nggak boleh memikirkannya. Karena itu akan membuatku sedih. Siwon ternyata namja yang baik.

Dia kan orang yang berada disisiku waktu itu. Dia yang memelukku dan menenangkan perasaanku.

Choi Siwon, ya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahku. Aku bias mendengar mereka berbisik- bisik membicarakanku.

" Iya, dia yang pacaran dengan ketua OSIS."

" Hii.. Dia berani, ya?

" Para penggemar ketua OSIS katanya sedang berkabung, lho.."

" Dia yeojya yang beruntung."

Aku nggak bisa nggak tersenyum mendengar celotehan mereka. Aku yeojya beruntung yang bisa berpacaran dengan seorang Choi Siwon? Apa reputasi Siwon sebagus itu? Tapi semua orang kan tahu Siwon itu nggak ramah dan dingin. Sifatnya buruk.

Aku sampai didepan ruang OSIS. Aku mengintip kedalamnya. Kulihat Siwon sedang duduk dimeja OSIS ditemani dengan dua orang namja. Apa mereka anak OSIS juga?

" Masuk Kibum." Ucap Siwon.

Aku tersentak. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku sedang disini? Aku langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk.

Siwon menatapku sejenak lalu menyuruh kedua namja tadi pergi. Mereka menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah kami berdua, Siwon menatapku. " Ada apa mencariku?"

Kenapa aku mencarinya? Aku nggak tahu..

" Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku nggak sengaja lewat dan kurasa nggak salah kalau aku mencoba melihat kau sedang apa didalam sini." Jawabku asal.

Siwon tertawa. Kutatap dia. Dia nggak pernah tertawa di kelas, lho..

Apa ini sifat Siwon yang sebenarnya?

" Kau ini suka melakukan hal yang nggak bisa diprediksi, ya? Benar- benar tipe yeojya yang mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri." Gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku menatapnya. " Maksudmu?"

" Kau itu yeojya yang selalu mengikuti apa kata hatimu." Ucapnya lebih jelas.

Aku? Seperti itu? Masa?

Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangiku menatap keluar jendela.

Kutatap sosoknya lekat- lekat, perasaan apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Aku nggak bisa menangkap maksud dari perasaan ini. Tapi aku tahu sesuatu ada dalam hatiku. Sesuatu tentang namja ini.

Siwon menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Lalu, bagaimana sandiwara kita? Apa orang- orang banyak yang tertipu?"

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri disampingnya. " Mereka semua menganggapku yeojya paling beruntung karena berhasil menjadi pacarmu. Lucu juga.."

Siwon tertawa lagi sambil menutup mulutnya. " Kau yeojya beruntung? Ternyata aku sepopuler itu, ya?"

Kutatap namja itu lagi. " Ah, Siwon-ah.. Jadi itu sifat aslimu, ya?"

Dia menatapku. " Apa?"

Kutunjuk dia sambil tersenyum. " Kau bukannya namja yang dingin dan nggak ramah. Kau itu namja yang baik dan suka tertawa, ya?"

Aku melihat wajah Siwon langsung merona merah. Hah? Memerah? Siwon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menerawang jauh kedepan.

Aku ikut menatap lurus kedepan. " Kau itu lebih baik menonjolkan sifat aslimu. Aku yakin akan banyak orang yang berani menjadi temanmu tanpa melihat jabatanmu, kok."

" Aku nggak butuh teman yang semacam itu. Asal ada satu orang yang bisa memahamiku lebih, itu sudah cukup."

Aku menoleh menatap Siwon yang memandangiku. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa dengan namja yang satu ini? Kadang tatapan matanya membuat hatiku bingung. Tatapan matanya sama seperti Donghae oppa saat menatapku.

Siwon langsung menarik pundakku dan menyandarkannya disisinya tanpa bicara apapun padaku. Ia mencium puncuk kepalaku lembut sambil memainkan rambutku.

Aku sendiri diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Kenapa aku diam? Iya. Aku kan pacarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku bingung dengan arti kata pura- pura. Bukannya kami hanya pacaran secara pura- pura? Tapi kenapa Siwon memperlakukanku seperti pacar yang sebenarnya? Apa dia menganggap pura- pura itu sama seperti sebenarnya?

Harusnya dia memperlakukanku sebagai pacarnya kalau dihadapan orang lain saja, kan? Ini justru sebaliknya. Dihadapan siswa lain, Siwon cenderung bersikap dingin dan nggak terlalu memperdulikanku.

Aku benar- benar bingung.

" Kibummie!" Wookie eonnie berlari menghampirku yang berjalan pulang sendirian.

" Eonnie? Mana Yesung oppa atau Kyu?"

Dia nggak menjawab dan menatapku serius. " Benar kau pacaran dengan Siwon-ah?"

Aduh, aku harus jawab apa kalau eonnie-ku yang nanya? Masa aku harus bilang iya. Tapi kami kan hanya pura- pura. Kalau aku jawab nggak, setidaknya sekarang statusku kan pacarnya Siwon.

" Itu benar? Dikelasku semua membicarakanmu, lho." Lanjutnya.

Aku menunduk dan berjalan lagi. Wookie eonnie berjalan disampingku dengan tatapan penasaran. " Ngh.. Eonnie.."

" Itu benar?" Ulangnya.

Aku mengankat bahu. " Seperti yang mereka bilang, aku memang sekarang berpacaran dengan Siwon-ah. Tapi sebenarnya kami hanya berpura- pura aja." Kutatap eonnie-ku cepat. " Eonnie jangan cerita kepada siapapun termasuk Yesung oppa, ya.."

Dia mengangguk pasti.

" Tapi aku sendiri nggak mengerti dengan hal ini. Kalau dikata pura- pura.. Tapi Siwon-ah memperlakukanku seperti pacarnya sungguhan. Aku jadi bingung.."

Kulirik Wookie eonnie yang masih menatapku. " Menurut eonnie bagaimana?"

" Dia itu serius menjadikanmu pacarnya, ya?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku menggeleng. " Kami kan hanya pura- pura. Kenapa dia serius menganggapku pacarnya." Kuingat kembali perlakuan lembut Siwon terhadapku. Kalau dia memang nggak menganggapku pacarnya, kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu?

Siwon serius?

Tapi kami kan hanya pura- pura.

" Kau kelihatan bingung banget, ya.." Gumam Wookie eonnie lagi.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku nggak bisa mengartikan tatapan mata Siwon-ah saat dia menatap mataku. Aku bingung setiap kali dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Aku nggak ngerti.."

" Bagaimana dengan Donghae oppa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam. Kutatap Wookie eonnie yang berjalan didepanku. Donghae oppa? Iya, bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadapnya. Apa aku masih mencintainya?

Wookie eonnie menoleh menatapku. " Kau masih menyukai namja itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku nggak bisa menjawab aku masih mencintainya. Karena bagaimanapun caranya aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi aku nggak sanggup bilang kalau perasaanku terhadapnya sudah nggak ada.

Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini terus, sih?

" Sudahlah.. Jangan dipikirkan terlalu jauh." Wookie eonnie menarik tanganku dan berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menuju rumah.

Aku hanya merasa bingung aja..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon menatapku. " Mengakhiri semuanya?" Ulangnya nggak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku rasa kalau kau ingin para yeojya itu menjauhimu, bukan seperti ini caranya. Kalau begini sama saja kau menyakiti mereka semua."

Siwon langsung menoleh menatapku. " Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya?

Karena aku merasa kalut dan ragu dengan semua hal ini.

Kenapa aku ragu? Ini kan hanya pura- pura saja.

" Aku nggak mau." Gumam Siwon lagi. " Kau itu babo atau memang nggak mengerti, sih?" Siwon langsung menarik lenganku dan memelukku.

" Siwon-ah?"

Dia memelukku dengan erat sampai rasanya nafasku sesak. Aku meronta tapi namja itu nggak mau melepaskanku. Kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa dia seperti ini?

" Aku itu serius padamu tahu." Ucapnya ketus.

Aku langsung berhenti meronta. Serius?

" Aku serius suka padamu dan ingin kau jadi pacarku. Kenapa kau nggak paham- paham sih? Aku kira kau bisa menebak hal itu dari caraku memperlakukanmu, ternyata aku salah." Siwon melepaskanku. " Aku nggak mau mengakhiri semua ini." Ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku dan mendorongku keluar dari dalam ruan OSIS.

Aku masih dia terpaku ditempatku berdiri.

Semua kata- kata Siwon tadi terus bergema di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup keras. Dan aku tahu wajahku sudah memerah lagi. Kusentuh dadaku. Kenapa ini..? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku jadi kacau begini.

Aku harus bagaimana?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku harus bagaimana kalau bertemu Siwon?

Lalu, kenapa aku masih menunggunya di gerbang sekolah? Ada apa denganku?

" Kau masih mau menungguku disini rupanya?" Teguran Siwon membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Kutatap namja tinggi itu sambil tersenyum.

" Pagi." Sapaku.

" Kenapa masih disini? Kau menungguku?"

Aku menunduk sejenak lalu menatapnya lagi. " Bukannya aku masih jadi pacarmu?" Tanyaku polos. Benar, kan.. Aku masih jadi pacarnya. Aku menepati janjiku untuk berpura- pura jadi pacarnya.

Pura- pura..

Kulihat Siwon tersenyum menatapku. " Kau yang minta, ya.." Gumamnya sambil menggandeng tanganku seperti biasa.

Lagi- lagi perasaan aneh ini muncul setiap kali namja itu menggandeng tanganku. Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Mungkinkah aku menyukai Siwon? Tapi aku nggak yakin.. Bagaimana perasaanku dengan Donghae oppa.

Apa aku menjadikan Siwon pelampiasan perasaanku terhadap Donghae oppa?

Nggak! Itu nggak benar. Jahat sekali aku kalau sampai melakukan hal itu pada Siwon. Bukannya dia yang serius bilang menyukaiku? Aku nggak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi.

Istirahat siang. Aku datang lagi keruang OSIS menemui Siwon. Sepertinya ini jadi rutinitas sehari- hariku semenjak kami berpacaran.

Siwon menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kau datang lagi?"

" Apa aku nggak boleh datang kesini?" Aku berjalan sampai ke meja Siwon. " Kenapa ruangan ini selalu kosong?"

" Aku nggak suka keramaian. Kalau nggak ada yang mereka lakukan disini, aku menyuruh mereka kembali ke kelas."

Kutatap lagi namja itu. Sifatnya banget..

Siwon bangun dan berdiri bersandar di jendela. " Tapi kalau kau beda lagi. Kau bisa datang kesini sesukamu kalau ingin menemuiku."

Aku tersenyum kecil namun nggak membalas kata- kata namja itu.

" Lalu, Kibum.. Bagaimana dengan tanggapanmu terhadap perasaanku?"

Aku nggak mau membicarakan hal ini. Tapi kalau aku menghindari pembicaraan ini, sampai kapan aku harus menghindar?

" Aku nggak tahu." Balasku. " Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali aku bersamamu. Aku nggak berani mengartikan ini cinta. Tapi setidaknya, perasaan aneh ini membuat perasaanku lebih baik."

Siwon tersenyum lembut menatapku. " Untukku. Itu cukup."

Menatap senyumannya, membuat jantungku berdegup keras lagi. Perasaan ini.. Perasaan aneh yang nggak bisa kujelaskan. " Baiklah, aku keluar aja." Ucapku sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Apa benar aku menyukainya? Lalu, Donghae oppa gimana?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kalau kau nggak suka pacaran dengannya, bukannya lebih baik kau akhiri hubunganmu dengan Siwon-ah?" Gumam Wookie eonnie sambil menatap keluar jendela. Karena sudah jam pulang, jadi sekolah nggak cukup ramai.

Aku ikut memandang keluar jendela. " Aku nggak tahu apa bisa melakukannya atau nggak, eonnie.. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."

" Apa kau benar- benar menyukai dia?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku benar- benar nggak tahu.

" Atau kau hanya menjadikannya pelarian dari Donghae oppa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tersentak. Pelarian? Aku bahkan nggak memikirkan sampai kesana. Apa itu benar? Aku menjadikan Siwon tempat pelarian dari cintaku yang kacau beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu keterlaluan namanya.

Tapi kenapa aku nggak bisa menyangkal ucapan Wookie eonnie? Lalu, kenapa hatiku jadi sakit? Rasanya sesak saat mendengar Wookie eonnie bertanya seperti itu.

" Bagaimana, Kibummie? Apa aku benar?"

" Aku nggak tahu.. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku kepada Donghae oppa. Tapi aku nggak bisa menyangkal kalau aku menjadikan Siwon tempat pelarianku. Aku merasa tenang bersamanya. Aku suka saat aku bersama dengannya. Bersamanya, membuatku lupa tentang Donghae oppa."

" Kalau begitu, kau memang hanya menjadikanku tempat pelarianmu."

Suara itu membuatku tercekat.

Aku dan Wookie eonnie menengok kebelakang dengan cepat. Dan betapa kagetnya aku menatap Siwon yang sudah berdiri dibelakangku sambil menatapku dengan mata tegasnya. Sorot matanya dipenuhi kekecewaan yang dalam.

" Siwon-ah, aku.." Aku hendak menyentuh lengannya tapi Siwon menghindar.

Ia menatapku datar. " Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau nggak memberikanku harapan lebih dengan kata- katamu itu." Ucapnya dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami.

" Kibummie!" Wookie eonnie merengkuh lenganku panik.

Aku nggak bisa berkata apa- apa. Aku hanya bisa diam memandangi Siwon yang semakin menjauh dariku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menunggu Siwon digerbang sekoalah. Sudah hampir jam enam sore. Dia masih belum keluar. Aku tahu dia masih di dalam sekolah.

Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Aku nggak berani.

" Kibummie.." Panggilan seseorang menejutkanku.

Aku menoleh nggak percaya. " Donghae oppa?"

Donghae oppa tersenyum menatapku dan berjalan mendekatiku. " Kenapa masih disini?"

" Kenapa oppa ada disini?"

Donghae oppa tertawa. " Kenapa aku disini? Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku disini. Mungkin karena aku ingin menemuimu. Jadi aku datang kesini."

Kutatap namja itu lekat- lekat. " Mian, oppa.."

" Eh, kenapa?"

" Karena aku sudah menyakitimu lagi.. Padahal aku nggak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Tapi ternyata aku menyakiti oppa dan Siwon. Aku nggak bisa menepati janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh.." Aku menunduk dihadapan Donghae oppa. Suaraku gemetar.

Air mataku menetes. Kenapa aku menangis lagi..?

Donghae oppa langsung menepuk bahuku. " Jadi nama namja itu Siwon, ya.." Gumamnya. " Kuharap hubungan kalian baik- baik saja.."

Aku langsung menatap Donghae oppa. " Dia.. Dia sebenarnya bukan pacarku. Kami hanya pura- pura pacaran. Tapi ternyata dia serius denganku. Aku ngak tahu haru bagaimana. Sekarang dia pasti membenciku karena tahu aku hanya menjadikannya tempat pelarianku.." Isakku semakin dalam.

" Kibummie.." Suara lembut Donghae oppa sediki menenangkan hatiku yang sedan kalut. " Kau benar- benar menyukainya..?"

Kutatap dia dalam tangisku. Aku? Menyukai Siwon?

" Kau bukan tipe yeojya yang akan menangisi namja yang memang nggak kau sukai." Donghae oppa masih tersenyum. Namun senyumannya menyimpan berjuta kesedihan yang nggak mampu aku jelaskan.

" Minta maaf dan bicaralah dengannya."

" Oppa.. Kenapa kau masih membantuku? Bukannya kau akan merasa sakit?"

Donghae oppa langsung mengusap kepalaku dan tertawa getir. " Aku akan lebih sakit lagi kalau melihatmu terluka, Kibummie.. Perasaan ini memang sudah nggak bisa terbalas lagi. Tapi setidaknya aku tetap ingin melihatmu bahagia, meski nggak bersamaku."

Aku langsung memeluk Donghae oppa erat. " Oppa, mianhaeyo.." Isakku.

Donghae oppa nggak balas memelukku dia hanya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku melepasnya. " Aku nggak akan pernah menyesal karena pernah mencintaimu, oppa. Kau adalah namja paling baik yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku."

Donghae oppa mengangguk. " Aku tahu hal itu." Balasnya.

Kuhapus air mataku dan mulai tersenyum menatap Donghae oppa. " Gomawo, oppa.." Ucapku. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekoah.

Siwon masih ada disini, kan?

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku melakukan hal seperti ini. Berjuang demi perasaan aneh ini. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku nggak mau menyerah dan melepaskannya. Sudah cukup aku melepaskan Donghea oppa yang dulu amat kusayangi. Aku nggak mau lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untukku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil spidol di raknya.

Aku nggak pandai mengucapkannya.

Aku mulai menulis beberapa hangul dipapan tulis besar- besar. Sampai memenuhi papan tulis itu. Setelah itu kuambil ponselku dan mulai menetik pesan.

" _Siwon-ah.. Aku ada dikelas. Kumohon temui aku. Aku akan menunggumu disini."_

Aku mengirimnya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggunya datang.

Aku nggak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menunggunya. Lima menit kemudian Siwon langsung masuk kedalam kelas dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal. Apa dia berlari sampai kesini?

" Kenapa masih disini? Jam berapa sekarang!" Serunya marah.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kutatap dia sambil tersenyum.

Siwon membuka matanya lebar- lebar begitu melihat tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis. Aku ikut menatap papan tulis itu. " Siwon-ah.. Mianhaeyo.." Ejaku perlahan membaca isi pesan unik itu. " Aku lupa!"

Aku langsung menarik spidol lagi dan menuliskan kalimat terakhir yang harus kuucapkan.

" Sa.." Aku menulis hangul sa.

" Rang.." Aku melanjutkannya perlahan namun pasti.

" Hae.." Sebelum aku selesai menulis hangul hae, Siwon sudah berdiri dibelakangku dan memelukku. " Siwon- ah.."

" Nggak usah kau lanjutkan.."

" Kenapa? Ini belm selesai!" Aku memaksanya melepaskanku, tapi pelukannya itu benar- benar erat dan membuatku nggak bisa berkutik lagi.

" Karena aku tahu apa kelanjutannya. Sudah nggak usah kau tulis semua."

" Tapi_"

Siwon menutup mulutku dengan tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya disamping wajahku. " Lanjutannya itu haeyo, kan?" Bisiknya. " Aku tahu, Kibum.. Karena aku bukan orang bodoh.."

Aku menarik tangannya yang menutupi mulutku. " Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. " Aku nggak marah. Aku hanya kecewa sedikit. Dan ungkapanmu itu, cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakitku."

Kusentuh lengannya yang masih melingkar ditubuhku pelan. " Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan aku akan benar- benar menepati janjiku. Aku nggak akan melukai siapapun lagi."

Siwon mencium rambutku lembut. " Aku setuju."

.

.

* * *

naahh... lgi" critanya ngg terlalu berat buat dibaca, yaa..

kalau critanya berat" semua kasian tkoh"a, sihh... jdi'a begini deh kisanya kibum..

bagi yg tbaru baca serie ini untuk pertama kali, jangan bingung..

bca aja kim serie sebelumnya klo mau mengerti..

hhehe

ok..

ok..

review, yaa...! ^^


End file.
